onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Gin
| doppor = Kenichi Ono | doppita = Oliviero Corbetta | prima = Capitolo 44; episodio 21 | razza = Umano | affi = Pirati di Creek | ruolo = Vicecapitano | altro = }} Gin è il vicecomandante delle flotte riunite di Creek. Aspetto Gin è un uomo snello con capelli castani corti e un po' di barba. Inoltre ha delle occhiaie sotto gli occhi. Gin indosse una giacca grigia che mantiene aperta con su entrambi i lati dei serpenti rossi e delle strisce blu. Sotto di essa veste una maglietta verde e dei pantaloni grigi. Inoltre porta sulla fronte una bandana grigia con delle strisce blu e degli orecchini. Carattere Gin is fiercely loyal to Don Krieg, carrying out whatever orders he may be given from him no matter how inhumanly brutal or ruthless without protest or hesitation, thus earning himself the epithet of "Gin the Man-Demon". His respect for Krieg is so great, he obeys Krieg's orders to throw away his gas mask and breathe the deadly MH5 poison gas because he is ashamed to have failed Krieg. However, unlike Krieg, Gin has a sense of honor, being unable to bring himself to kill Sanji, the person to show him kindness (by saving him from starvation). Relazioni Ciurma Gin is fiercely loyal to Krieg, due to respecting and at the same time fearing his power. However, he also wishes to escape from such followings. To this point, he was willing risk his life to save Krieg and to throw away his gas mask and allow himself to be poisoned by Krieg when ordered. After Krieg's defeat, Gin decides to start afresh and no longer follow Krieg. As for the rest of the Krieg Pirates, they respect Gin for his cruelty and strength amongst the crew. They were horrified when Krieg cruelly poisoned him. Even though Pearl is arrogant about his own strength, he acknowledges Gin as superior. In turn, Gin does show care for his crew, as he was horrified at the destruction of the fleet and the loss of his comrades. Sanji Sanji è stata la prima persona ad evere compassione di Gin, sfamandolo mentre era tremendamente debilitato dal digiuno. Di conseguenza Gin non ha voluto uccidere Sanji nonostante la sua spietatezza e gli ordini di Creek. Monkey D. Rufy At first seeing Luffy as a simple young pirate, he advised Luffy to not enter the Grand Line, but Luffy does not heed the warning. After Gin takes Zeff hostage, Luffy argues against such a dirty tactic, to which Gin rebukes that is how the world works. After Gin showed his redeeming traits, Luffy stated that Gin should not follow Krieg anymore. When Luffy defeated Krieg, he earned Gin's respect, and Gin stated that he wishes to meet Luffy once again in the Grand Line. Forza e abilità In quanto vicecapitano dei pirati di CreeK Gin ha una certa autorità sul resto della ciurma. In combattimento Gin si è dimostrato un guerriero molto forte, capace di distruggere di scudi di Pearl e di combattere alla pari con Sanji. È stato inoltre in grado di evadere dalla prigione in cui era rinchiuso e di uccidere sette uomini di Fullbody, nonostante fosse tremendamente indebolito dalla fame. Armi Gin sembra avere familiarità nell'impiego di armi da fuoco, dato che ha utilizzato una pistola per colpire Linz da una certa distanza e un fucile per tenere in ostaggio Zef. Malgrado ciò le armi con cui Gin si dimostra più abile sono due tonfa con alle estremità delle sfere metalliche. Utilizzando queste armi Gin è riuscito a distruggere gli scudi di Pearl con un singolo colpo, nonostane Sanji avesse provato più volte a distruggerli senza però sortire effeti. Storia Passato Sette giorni dopo l'ingresso nella Rotta Maggiore i pirati di Creek si imbatterono in Drakul Mihawk, il quale distrusse tutte le navi della loro flotta ad eccezione della Dreadnaught Sabre. La ciurma riuscì comunque a sfuggire all'attacco grazie a un'improvvisa tempesta e tornarono nel mare orientale. Tuttavia la ciurma venne incontrò Fullbody, che tentò di catture i pirati. Gin allora, su ordine di Creek, abbandonò la nave per depistare il Marine e permettere la fuga dei suoi compagni. A quel punto Gin fu catturato da Fullbody e tenuto prigioniero nella nave del Marine. Saga del Baratie After being starved for three days on board of the Marine ship, Gin defeats the seven guards and even kills Seaman First Class Lines by shooting him in the back. Then, walking into Baratie, where the prison ship so happens to be docked, Gin demands food, only to be beaten and thrown out by Patty for not having any money. However, Gin is given a plate of food by Sanji for free when he is starving on the Baratie. He also advises Luffy, who is working there as a Chore Boy, not to go to the Grand Line, due to the terrifying experience Gin himself suffered. Gin eventually returns to the Dreadnaught Sabre, where the starving remnants of the Krieg Pirates await for their battle commander to return. He brings them to Baratie to replenish their strength. However, after Krieg regains his strength, he attacks Sanji and orders the chefs to give food for the 100 men on board of the ship, and then reveals his intentions to take over Baratie as his new flagship. Gin is horrified by Krieg's lack of gratitude, but the Pirate Admiral simply strikes Gin in the shoulder, causing him to collapse from pain. After Zeff gives Krieg the food, due to the head-chef understanding how starving in the sea feels, Gin reveals to the staff of Baratie how the the Pirate Armada fell to Mihawk. After Mihawk shows himself in his attempt to wipe out the remnants of Krieg's crew, but left after a satisfying battle with Roronoa Zoro, Krieg begins his attack on Baratie. Eventually, after Pearl is taken down by Luffy and Sanji, Gin suddenly takes Zeff as hostage with a shotgun and by breaking his peg leg. He tries to offer Sanji an ultimatum: Zeff's release in exchange for Baratie, but Sanji, owing a debt to Zeff, cannot allow either to be harmed. Due to this, Sanji is at the mercy of Pearl, who got back up, and brutally attacks the now-disabled Sanji while Zeff is at risk. However, even when Luffy threatens to destroy the highly sought Baratie, Gin could not bring himself to kill Zeff, despite Krieg's orders. Eventually, Gin can take no more, and strikes down Pearl in one strike. While this angers Krieg, Gin states that the right to kill Sanji belongs to him alone. At this stage, Krieg reveals to the rest of the chefs that Gin is the Combat Commander of the crew, and is held at high regards. He orders Gin to kill Sanji, and the two combatants start to fight. At this stage, Krieg also reveals that Gin is nicknamed the "Man-Demon" for his cruelty and ruthlessness in combat, torturing any- and everyone to death under Krieg's orders. While gaining an upper hand due to Sanji being weakened from his fight with Pearl, and even pinning down the chef, Gin ultimately cannot kill Sanji, as Sanji was the only person to ever treat Gin with kindness of any kind. Gin absolutely refuses to kill Sanji, and even begs Krieg to spare Baratie and its chefs. For this, Krieg is severely disappointed with his subordinate, disowns Gin from his crew, and orders him to drop his gas mask into the sea. Despite the rest of the crew's thinking of how Gin is valuable to Krieg due to his immense loyalty and strength, Krieg fires the "Deadly Poison Gas Bomb MH5", releasing a fatal wave of poison to anyone who is not protected. Even though Luffy grabs two masks from the crew members, he failed to grab one for himself; as a result, Gin threw back that mask to Luffy, who dons it on without knowing where it came from until after the gas disperses. As a result, Gin is severely poisoned. Furious at Krieg's cruelty at Gin, Luffy charges in to fight, while telling Gin not to follow such a man anymore; even Sanji notes that Gin has chosen the wrong person to follow. Sanji requests for antidotes from his fellow chefs, and Zeff tells them that the antidote should be in the gas masks. Gin is notified by Paty and Carne that Krieg was defeated by Luffy, which brings Gin to tears. The Pirate Admiral goes into an insane rampage, refusing to acknowledge defeat, but Gin punches him in the stomach, knocking the man out, stating that they must admit defeat, and start over. He then carries away Krieg and the crew in a small boat given by Baratie. Before leaving, however, Gin gives his regards to Sanji, stating that he followed Krieg for his power but always wants to escape from it, but Krieg did teach him that victory is necessary by any means possible, and hopes to see Luffy again in the Grand Line. It is unknown whether he survived from the MH5 gases or not, for after inhaling the poisonous gases he notes that he may not live for much longer. Traduzione e adattamenti ギ (gi) si legge ghi, quindi il nome di Gin è da pronunciare con la g dura, tuttavia nell'anime italiano questo non succede. Curiosità * Gin (銀) in giapponese significa argento. Navigazione en:Gin es:Gin Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Vicecapitani pirata Categoria:Pirati di Creek Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia